


Fleeting impressions

by Laranida



Series: Important Impressions [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And would be a good father figure, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Minor Meltdown, One Shot, Spanking, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, at least I think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laranida/pseuds/Laranida
Summary: Peter gets in trouble but it isn’t too much trouble. Just a little moment of Peter and Tony adjusting to the bedtime spankings.One-shot(other one shots in the same universe might get added here)Forandromyntra,because you continue to inspire me.Another addition to the background of theBringing up Spideyseriesand my own works in that universe. It'll make a whole lot more sense if you read about a few of the other events first, especiallyBedtime Spankingsbut basically Tony struggled to become a proper guardian and disciplinarian for Peter while a very much alive Pietro Maximoff is mentored by Clint Barton and Wanda is under Natasha Romanoff's wing. All Avengers are basically a family.If any reader might not have noticed by now: This story contains conversation about spanking and even a bit of actual spanking. It takes place in a world where that's widely accepted.You've been warned. ;)





	Fleeting impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromyntra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromyntra/gifts).



“That's the last of it.” Mr Stark told Peter and finally allowed him to step out of the icy cold emergency lab shower. “Jarvis?” “You’re also clean, sir.” The A.I. stated calmly. “Oh good,” the engineer flipped the switch to stop the water flow. “We didn't have to do that, Mr Stark. I told you it was harmless.” Peter tried again, shivering and wanting to kick himself. He _was_ mentally kicking himself. There were rules about experimenting, especially with accelerating reactions, and while the sludge that had shot up and rained down all over the lab table and their heads was harmless, it was still a pain to clean up. Why had his mentor chosen that moment to check on him? Nothing like that had happened for a while but he should have known it meant that the time for an explosive reaction was right around the corner and not that he had actually managed to perfect the process.  
“You don't know what kind of impurity caused this violent reaction. I mean, if you knew it was a possibility then you would have done it in one of the enclosed spaces or at least worn some goggles or -” The teenager blushed and squirmed in his soaked clothes. He could practically see the realisation dawning on the familiar face of his guardian. “Peter?” He asked in a stern tone that could only translate to trouble. “Well, Mr Stark, I - nothing like that has happened in a while and - I just thought - I didn't think -”  
Thankfully his stuttering was cut off: “OK. Enough of that, Professor Brainard. We both need to get some dry clothes and warm up.” Tony said, surprisingly gentle, herding the boy out of the lab into their quarters. 

“I think you already know that we'll talk about that little stunt tonight during bedtime.” Mr Stark had said after they had changed clothes and Peter had actually been relieved that he wasn’t in enough trouble to warrant a spanking right away. Then he even got a hug before he was left to enjoy the rest of his free time. Tony hadn't expressly said he couldn't go back to the lab so he glanced inside and saw the cleaning robots do their work. Better not go in there and get in their way then.

“Oh. Did you go to the pool today?” Two familiar voices asked as a chorus and Peter turned around to see the twins - why? Was his hair still damp? “You look like a drowned rat.” Pietro said, undoubtedly noticing Peter's confusion, and turning slightly without fully avoiding Wanda’s elbow to his ribs. His sister didn't miss a beat to start talking herself though it ended up to be one of those weird joined sentences that seemed so effortless for them: “We just wanted to ask you -” “- if you're up to play a game -” “- or two.”  
Peter nodded. He had spent less time with the twins recently, since Mr Stark started those bedtime spankings if he messed around too much, but it might be exactly what he needed right now. 

Pietro threw the controller on the couch. “It's no fun - neither of you is a challenge for me today.” He complained and dodged the light slap Wanda aimed at him by jumping over the back and speeding out of the room.  
“Petya has a point though,” the girl said, “you seem distracted. Is something the matter?”  
Thankfully the speedster returned with a milkshake for each of them before his sister's worried eyes started to make a dent in Peter's defences. He didn't want to talk about it.  
The shakes were set down on the table and quite suddenly Peter had to deal with two worrying Maximoffs.  
“So, what's up?” “Did the glove -” “- malfunction or are you -” “feeling guilty over something?”  
Peter tried to sip his shake nonchalantly, hoping to avoid the questions or at least figure out a good way to answer them. He finally caved when Wanda started with the Sokovian nickname she gave him. As if them exchanging worried looks hadn’t been enough, her tone just utterly broke him.  
“I think Mr Stark is trying to make up for lost time.” Peter complained. “He's been spanking me a lot. Like every other night.”  
Wanda's eyes flashed red and Pietro’s whole face changed as he grimaced. Then he looked thoughtful. “You've not done - wait a minute - you didn't have any trouble sitting down. Not for a while.” “What did he spank you for? You didn't cause any serious trouble?”  
“No, the spankings are actually just stinging a little. It's over soon. It's - when he gets reports that I haven't done as well as I could have. Says they are reminders to do my best and, and I dunno but I know he'll do it again tonight because I messed up and I actually thought this time it was bad enough to spank me right away. I was ready to argue the point even because Mr Stark doesn't follow proper lab procedure himself, I mean, I never ate in a lab before I came here - but he was so surprised and then his first reaction was cleaning us up in the emergency shower. He must have been -” _angry? Afraid?_ Peter couldn’t find a fitting word and simply trailed off. For a few seconds he almost forgot that he wasn’t alone.  
“He must have been worried.” Wanda said, rubbing Peter's shoulders and just when had the witch moved closer?  
“It sounds as if what you did was dangerous.” Pietro chimed in. “Seems like you got off easy. Maybe Mr Stark thinks more is better but Clint would,” he furrowed his brows, “Clint would say quality has more weight.”  
Peter wanted to stick out his tongue at his white-haired friend especially because the other boy looked so earnest while voting for his bottom to sting a lot more. Instead he protested weakly: “It wasn’t dangerous, just messy.”  
“Ah,” Wanda said, now rubbing a spot a little lower on his back, “he felt bad about being a bad example.”  
The boys’ heads turned to her and she smirked. “Think about it. Peter said he never did stuff like that until he was influenced by Stark’s behaviour and Stark originally thought they narrowly escaped real harm. He needs time to come to terms with the fact that his bad example could have gotten people killed.” The silence that followed her statement was portentous. The air seemed to thicken until breathing was a chore.  
“I need to talk to him!” Peter suddenly cried out. “Jarvis!”  
“Please calm down, Master Parker. I will try to connect you to Mister Stark as fast as possible.”  
“Calm down, Peter. Breathe slowly, in and out, in and out, in - and - out - - -”  
Then Tony's voice suddenly came in over the boxes: “What's up, spiderling? I am a bit busy at the moment but I can come back if you need me. You didn't cause another explosion so soon, did you?”  
Hearing his mentor’s voice was incredibly relaxing despite the circumstances.  
“No. I'm sorry for interrupting you, Mr Stark.”  
“It's no problem, these meetings are boring. Getting a call or otherwise dashing away, just makes me seem more important. So, what's up?”  
Peter wrecked his brain about what he had wanted to say but nothing sprang to mind. Especially not now that he was calm enough to realise the twins were still here with him. He cleared his throat. “It can wait until later, I suppose.”  
“Ah,” unexpectedly the genius seemed to understand even this irrational behaviour, “I'll be home soon enough. Wait for me, will you?”  
And Peter waited for his mentor after he had gotten ready for bed. He spend the time until he arrived reading a manual on lab safety guidelines - not the most riveting material but it seemed appropriate. Mr Stark grinned when he saw it. “Alright, kiddo. We both know you took those things way more serious before I eroded the rules your former teachers gave you.” He put on the glove. “The cold shower was quite a wake up call.” He sat down on the bed and Peter cuddled into his side. “A short reminder to use good judgement when you try to explore the secrets of the universe.” He almost whispered into his trainee’s ear before guiding him over his lap. Peter went without any resistance and did his best to adopt the perfect position. “I'm sorry.” The boy offered even before his bottom was bared. “You'll do better.” Tony assured him, rubbed his bottom and patted gently before slapping the first stinger down. “You're such a good boy, Peter.” More patting and a smack landed on his other cheek. Then there was more rubbing. With a sigh, Peter relaxed into the usual pattern of their ritual. He felt safe.


End file.
